


【金东金】我说sm你说好！（一发完）

by Jane_MuRong



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 金东金 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_MuRong/pseuds/Jane_MuRong
Summary: #本来想互攻，但是写完发现东哥还是没有成功…但是有一部分这样取向的描写，我就两个tag都打了⚠️⚠️⚠️注意预警⚠️⚠️⚠️#圆一下我真的觉得两个人真的都超级A的愿望#薄荷A金 x 伏特加A东





	【金东金】我说sm你说好！（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #本来想互攻，但是写完发现东哥还是没有成功…  
> 但是有一部分这样取向的描写，我就两个tag都打了  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️注意预警⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> #圆一下我真的觉得两个人真的都超级A的愿望
> 
> #薄荷A金 x 伏特加A东

谢金和李鹤东能在一起其实挺玄幻的。  
毕竟在这个abo的世界里，aobb的结合才是王道。倒也不单是因为性别歧视。  
列位您自己想一下啊，别的不说，就说双A在一起了会咋样，一到了情热期，好嘛俩人信息素都炸开了。两个人要是能控制住还能趁着冷静分开咯给自己一针，等安生下来再凑到一起。这要是没控制住，俩人轻则互殴一个把一个打趴下，重则信息素大比拼，能把路过的人都熏晕了，俩人也落不了好。  
就这还得是信息素攻击力不强的。

但是咱今儿要说的这两位，在dys这么个和尚庙里面，A属性都能算是top的。其实为了人生的大和谐，dys配搭档还都是比较讲究的，毕竟搭档不好找，找到了合适的就得是一辈子。这搭档都一辈子了，日久生情了之后，顺便牵牵小手，亲亲小嘴，完成一下生命中美好的事情也是情有可原的。  
毕竟我社都是对外宣称搭档，对外宣称男朋友的嘛。因此为了搭档的和谐稳定可持续发展，在最开始挑选搭档的时候一般不只是要看两个人能力搭不搭配，还得看看属性相不相和。

但凡事，总有那么个例外。

这一例外还就是个大例外。  
谁都没想到一个曾经在社会上抗刀混过，曾经用伏特加信息素就把一群混混震晕了一半的A界扛把子李鹤东，居然会和一个看起来温文尔雅却又不失硬气曾经用薄荷信息素直接把图谋不轨的人熏成了失去辨别信息素能力废人的四代单传A届传奇少谢爷，能相互看对眼了，最后成了搭档。

算了，成了搭档也不要紧，两个人虽然属性相克，但是性格好歹比较互补，班主也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
谁知道，这仅仅是个开始。

两个人第一次擦枪走火，是在相声有新人在内蒙古巡演的时候，大概是羊肉吃多了，这个火窜的太快。两个人前期在节目的时候已经暗戳戳开始互相撩拨，回到小园子以后亲亲小嘴拉拉小手，顾忌着两个人的属性，真是怕撩拨出来什么大问题，也都是点到为止。甚至连身边的人都没看出来，就只是当做玩笑的偶尔说说两个人彼此看着对方的眼神太腻味了。

两个人就这么谈着柏拉图式的恋爱，难受么？难受，这tm看得见吃不着，俩人都是性功能正常的老爷们儿，还都是属性极强的A，搁谁谁不难受。  
但是又能怎么办呢，比起一时的鱼水之欢，两个人到了中年才遇到了这么一个脾气秉性三观相投的男人，彼此之间似乎除了属性基本上就没有不相配的地方了。你说说这怎么能撒手。

算了算了，他们是想一起走一辈子的啊。

结果，人算不如天算，俩人之前控制的都很好，最多了就是互相帮忙抚慰一下小兄弟，多了真不敢，这要是一个没忍住，一个情热了再引起另外一个的情热来这可不是什么好迹象。

但是内蒙古的羊肉是真窜火，长时间欲望的积累是真要人命，种种因素和在一起的结果就是，两个人互相抚慰着，擦枪走火了。

火是李鹤东挑起来的，要么说艺高人胆大，你东哥啥都不怕呢。李鹤东觉得这么灵魂伴侣下去也不是不行，虽然都是如狼似虎的年纪，但是这跟未来几十年的真心相伴比起来，还是轻了。但是两个人是都没试过就这么怂回去了，实在不是两个纯A的大老爷们该有的。伸头缩头都是一刀，不如痛快点儿。

抱着这样的想法，李鹤东的手就向着谢金后面摸了过去。谢金最开始没注意，正勤勤恳恳的握着两个人的小兄弟上下撸动。说实话，男性同胞们谁没有依靠过自己的右手达到人生的高潮呢，但是两个人物什贴在一起，大手包着小手再抚慰的感觉不仅仅是肉体上的快感，更有一种精神上的快感。要么说没有爱情的性交就只能是做，不能是做爱呢。大脑想着“是我爱的人在跟我一起感受这样的快乐啊”，这种灵与肉的交织也是让两个人能够忍这么久着的原因之一。

但是李鹤东今天偏要试试更近一步，他想要“你中有我，我中有你”的升华。

谢金感受到自己后面被侵犯的时候其实并没有太多的抗拒，两个人从搭档开始到现在对对方已经太过熟悉，一个抬眼就知道对方想要什么。谢金停下了手里的动作，低头望进李鹤东的眼睛，李鹤东的眼睛是真好看，瞳色略浅微粽，好像是戴了美瞳，见到李鹤东以前只觉得“他眼中有星星”是个夸大的形容，见到他以后才觉得这其实是个写实的形容。看久了就真真的让人陷了进去。李鹤东也在看着谢金，赤裸裸的，带着欲望。  
“想要？” “嗯” “那咱试试。”  
不再有多余的话，李鹤东一个用力，翻身跨到了谢金的身上，膝盖插进谢金两腿之间，左右把谢金的腿劈开，谢金配合的张开两条大长腿，摆成m型，又拿过旁边的枕头垫在腰下。一副“任君采撷”的样子。  
李鹤东被这样的谢金撩拨得不行，低头就吻了上去，两个人的舌头勾在一起，相互吸吮，直到两个人都要缺氧了，拉出一条银丝落在谢金的唇上，那唇被吻的又红又肿，配上那银丝色情的紧。李鹤东一个没忍住就舔了上去，然后跟谢金额头相抵。  
手上也没闲着，两个人之前已经抬头了的欲望，在刚刚的刺激下前端已经涌出了液体，李鹤东握住谢金的欲望加快了手上的的速度，看着身下人逐渐迷离的眼神，李鹤东知道快了，俯身含住谢金的欲望，只听谢金闷哼一声，没等李鹤东吸吮几下就交代了出来。  
李鹤东把嘴里的精液吐在手上，送到了谢金暴露在外的地方，先是在洞口慢慢的画圈，看着身下人慢慢放松了下来，往里送了一根手指。

然后，谢金的信息素突然爆发了。  
按理来说这是不应该的，俩人每次互相安慰的之前都会打上一针抑制剂，就是怕把彼此撩拨大发了。但是显然这次俩人玩儿的有点儿过火了。  
被谢金的信息素一激，李鹤东的信息素也爆了开来。两个人的信息素在空气里纠缠伏特加让人头晕薄荷油激的人清醒。两股味道纠缠在一起让人欲生欲死。

这宾馆显然没有经过信息素保护检验机构的认证，两个人的味道不一会儿就传到了隔壁孟鹤堂周九良，张番刘铨苗的屋子里面了。两对一闻就觉得大事不妙，先每个人给自己来了一针抑制剂，在戴上口罩冲出房门，开始拍谢金李鹤东的房门。

谢金李鹤东现在也不好受，李鹤东闻见谢金信息素味道的时候就觉得要完，赶快翻身下床，往身上套衣服，乱七八糟的也没注意穿的是谢金的，结果衣服加上信息素的双重作用下，李鹤东也成功中招。  
两个人就觉得浑身发热，看着对方的眼睛都红了，下身涨的厉害，满脑子都是“我要把他撕碎，我要标记他”。  
两个人还没琢磨过味儿来，就听见外面砰砰砰的敲门声，大有把门敲碎的势头。

两个人强忍着情热的难受，裹好了被子，毕竟衣服已经没有办法遮挡鼓起来的地方了，打开了门。

之后的事情不说也罢。实在是…太丢人了。两个人的火算是活生生给压了下去，激的两个人第二天脸上就爆了一脸的痘。

 

但是经过这次的事件以后，他们两个突然意识到，他们对于彼此信息素以及情热的反应似乎跟别的两个A撞在一起不太一样。  
没有激烈的想要揍人压制的暴力冲突，就只是想要把对方吃进肚子里，想要狠狠的占有对方。  
想通这一点，两个人都觉得十分舒坦了。

 

后来经过两个人一步步的摸索，逐渐从幼儿园的车慢慢开向了跑车。  
再一次人生大和谐以后，我们时尚前卫的小爷爷发出了如下的邀请：  
“东哥，你想不想试试sm，就之前特别火的《五十度灰》里面那样的”  
李鹤东刚被谢金折腾完，还没从不应期中回过神，嗯嗯啊啊了一番，不想搭理他。  
但这在谢金眼里基本上就等于，我说了sm，你说好。

于是第二天李鹤东刚跟章邵伟在外面喝完酒，回到家就收获了一个把自己拷在了床头的谢金同志。李鹤东惊呆了，他睁大了亮晶晶的眼睛，觉得一定是自己开门的方式不对。他往后推了一步，想要重新开个门。今天的酒一定是假酒！

谢金本来就是想给李鹤东一个惊喜，听着李鹤东说今晚要去跟章邵伟喝酒，难得没有死命阻拦，就说了句早点儿回来。自己冲回了家做好了一系列的准备工作，甚至自己做了前期开发工作，想着之前让东哥受累了那么多次，也是时候补偿一下东哥了。自己也想尝试一下，感受一下东哥的感觉，以后也好更好的为东服务。

没想到把自己等睡了。  
李鹤东关门又进来的声音把谢金唤醒了，刚刚苏醒的嗓子还带着一丝沙哑“东哥，你怎么才回来，我等你好久了”。  
平常的话语现在在李鹤东听来却似鲛人的蛊惑，看着床上未着寸缕，只在关键部位横盖了一条红被单，眼睛系着一条红丝带，双手穿过床头的细棍拷在一起。床头点着三根蜡烛，空气中弥漫着淡淡的薄荷味道。诱惑，勾人，让人食指大动。

李鹤东一边脱自己的衣服，一边走到走到床头，谢金被蒙住了眼睛，就全凭感觉。感受到李鹤东走到了床头，侧过脸面向他，李鹤东伸手轻轻的拂过盖住眼睛的红绸缎，顺着鼻梁掠过鼻尖，拂过饱满的唇，最后落在致命的喉结上。  
谢金失去了视觉，别的感官被无限放大，他感受到李鹤东悄然释放的伏特加，随着他的逐渐靠近而愈发浓烈，熏得谢金迷迷糊糊的，李鹤东手经过的地方仿佛着了火的炽热，喉结忍不住的上下滚动。

李鹤东低头用唇抵住谢金的耳朵，低沉的声音蛊惑到“爷们儿，你这是要干嘛”  
谢金没有回答，扭过头，侧脸蹭过李鹤东的鼻尖，用嘴慢慢找李鹤东的唇，找到地方以后轻轻咬住然后用舌头满满让李鹤东的唇都变得湿润润的，再敲开李鹤东的牙齿，勾住他的舌头。  
这个时候再逗着谢金玩，李鹤东觉得自己就太不识好歹了，更何况虽然逗人好玩，那也没有跟人玩好玩啊。

李鹤东左手撑在谢金耳边，翻身跨坐在谢金身上，完成了这个吻。

一吻结束，李鹤东才得空好好看看床上的东西，好嘛，估计半个月的工资都在这儿了。李鹤东第一回觉得谢金这个糟老头子真的是坏的很，外面人模狗样谦谦君子的样子，实际上满肚子的花花肠子。  
拿一个看起来最正常的马鞭，顺着谢金的锁骨慢慢往下滑，在乳尖的地方轻轻停顿，按压，不意外的听到谢金的一声闷哼，继续往下在谢金看起来肉最多的地方轻轻落下一鞭，就看到谢金的欲望渐渐有了抬头的趋势。

李鹤东沉默了，他这下打得很轻，毕竟是在台上都要把自己手指夹的生疼才打人的，这会儿更是温柔。结果看到谢金这个反应，李鹤东不知道该怎么反应了。感情这大长虫好这口？

其实这事儿有点儿冤枉谢金了，这小半个月的工资不是谢金都真的想买的，奈何淘宝客服实在是太兢兢业业，谢金脸皮薄，没禁得住人家推销也没好意思细问，就都买了，摆出来的时候也是惊呆了，但是本着不能糟践东西的理念就还是都摆了出来。  
欲望抬头这事儿更是冤枉了，谢金还真不是因为这下儿有的反应。谢金眼睛看不到了以后，另外的感官无限放大，从李鹤东的蛊惑，到两个人唇齿相融，肌肤相接，信息素相互缠绵。李鹤东的每一动都牵引着谢金的神经。想象着李鹤东拿着鞭子眼睛微眯，嘴角噙着一丝坏笑的样子，谢金就不争气的硬了。

感受到李鹤东的沉默，谢金略带难为情的张嘴了，“鹤东，你…你动动，我已经做好准备工作了”  
李鹤东说不上来为什么，感觉心里有点儿憋火，按说俩人也不是什么讲究上下的主，之前也不是没试过，自己也不是没有这个想法。  
但是今天看着这样的谢金，有一种谢金要被糟蹋了的感觉，李鹤东也知道这是一种情趣，但是他不明白为什么，就是有种心理不踏实的感觉。

李鹤东再一次垮了上去，从旁边拿过润滑剂，粗暴的拧开瓶盖挤出一坨就往自己的身后送去。两个人一上一下，谢金对李鹤东的行为都能感受的到，他不知道为啥李鹤东不想要，“鹤东…你怎么…”  
“闭嘴，台下别叫我鹤东”

伸手扶住谢金的欲望，慢慢坐了下去。

李鹤东这次的前戏做的有点儿匆忙，A的后面本来就不会自己分泌润滑，这样匆匆行事很容易受伤，但是今天李鹤东被刺激到了，他顾不得那么多了。  
把手撑在谢金的胸膛上，一点一点往下吞入，慢慢的放松自己。谢金依稀感觉到了自己好像玩砸了，不再多言，把自己彻底交给了今天格外主动的李鹤东。  
适应好了以后，李鹤东开始动了，不是骑在谢金的身上，而是整个人趴在谢金的身上，慢慢的蹭。  
“钥匙呢”李鹤东的声音有点哽，后面还是有点疼。  
谢金听着李鹤东的声音心疼的不行，指了指床头“在第一个抽屉里”  
李鹤东就趴在谢金身上往那边伸手够，后面还含着谢金的物什，这个体位动作实在是不太舒服，但是李鹤东就是非要这样，非要两个人贴在一起。  
拿到了钥匙，把谢金的手解放出来，手腕的地方有点红，李鹤东轻轻吻了上去，心疼又觉得他活该，舔一下又咬一口。结果牙印比勒痕还明显。

谢金感受着李鹤东的动作，突然开了窍。把手腕从李鹤东嘴里救出来，附上身上人的后背，安抚似的上下胡噜。  
“东子，我就是偶然间看到了《五十度灰》想随便试试，没别的意思，你要是不喜欢咱以后不来了啊”另一只手想要把眼睛从黑暗中释放出来。  
李鹤东制止了谢金的动作，嘴贴在他的唇上说“罚你今天不许看到我”  
直起身子开始动作。

都这个时候谢金要还不知道李鹤东是怎么想的，那可就真对不起他们在一起的这两年了。  
谢金扶着李鹤东的腰，凭着感觉，护着李鹤东一个用力就把他压在了身下，一只手沿着大腿根来回抚摸，一只手摸上李鹤东的脸。  
“好，今晚罚我不许看你。”  
最简单的姿势，最亲密的相拥。

 

一场情事结束已经是凌晨了，两个人就着相拥的姿势睡下了。

第二天早上李鹤东被阳光晃醒了，想必是昨晚谢金遮上了眼睛，忘记拉窗帘了。  
李鹤东看着身边的人，一手轻轻捂着谢金的眼睛，一手把红绸布慢慢解下。感受到手下的睫毛轻轻颤动，放开了手，收获了一双深邃的眼睛。  
谢金一手把李鹤东搂了过来，轻轻吻在额头上，李鹤东拍拍他的后背，表明自己已经不生气了。  
“爷们儿，咱以后别玩儿这些个东西了。咱能好好在一起不容易，我也不是不知道这些个情趣，但总觉得不踏实。”  
“我就想用最原始的姿态拥抱你，用最赤裸的感情去爱你。”  
谢金看着那双眼睛，那双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
“好。”一个最青涩的吻，落在唇上。

 

空气中薄荷的味道与伏特加慢慢融合，调出一杯最醇的基酒，让人沉醉。

 

 

 

END


End file.
